Beautiful to Me
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: Daisuke encounters Ken while playing soccer, and the two finally admit each others feelings. Kensuke, told from Daisuke's POV. My first!


Author's Note: My first Kensuke! Yay! (Ken and Daisuke *sweat drop*) I know I probably screwed up their characters, but hey, I had fun writing it! Isn't that what counts? ^_^ Well, enjoy, but remember to review or Ken will turn evil and torture you! Ok, so maybe he only tortures me that way. Arigato!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Only Ken's body! Got that? Good. ^_^

And if you didn't know, this is a YAOI fic. Male/Male going on here! All you little innocents run if you are scared of yaoi. Personally, I love Kensuke! 

~*~Marie Amethyst a.k.a Dark Princess Celadriel 'DPC'~*~

Beautiful To Me

__

You don't run with a crowd

You go your own way

You don't play after dark

You light up my day

Got your own kind of style

That sets you apart

Baby, that's why you captured my heart

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in

And this world doesn't know what you have within

When I look at you, I see something rare

A rose that can go anywhere (go anywhere)

And there's no one I know that can compare

CHORUS

__

What makes you different, makes you beautiful

What's there inside you, shines through to me

In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need

You're all I need, oh girl

What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Hey, yeah

You got something so real

You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)

Say material things

Don't matter to me

So come as you are

You've got nothing to prove

You won me with all that you do

And I want to take this chance to say to you

CHORUS Repeat

__

You don't know how you touched my life

Oh in so many ways I just can't describe

You taught me what love is supposed to be

You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)

What makes you...

Chorus Repeat

__

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)

Love you give shines right through me (shines right through me)

Everything you do is beautiful (oh)

You're beautiful to me (to me)

BSB, What Makes You Different(Makes You Beautiful to Me)

I laughed as I kicked the soccer ball in front of me, watching it speed to Veemon. Veemon laughed also as he kicked it back, then came running at me. I caught him as he jumped, and stared down into his reddish eyes, grinning widely. "Good job, Veemon! We'll take the world with our soccer skills!"

Veemon grinned also, "Yeah!" Then his face clouded over.

"What's the matter?" I asked him in concern.

"Would they really let me play?" he asked in a small voice.

I paused and thought for a moment. "It depends. Maybe if you are really good they will."

My digimon jumped out of my arms quickly and landed softly on the grass. "Well, then let's get practicing!" he grinned as he shouted at me, already running toward the opposite of the park.

I stared in amazement after his retreating form. Grinning again, I ran at the ball, kicking it before I got myself lined up with it properly. I was sadly off, missing Veemon's bouncing blue form more then I would have liked. I began to run after it. But after a few quick steps my heart stopped for a second. Walking down one of the shaded park paths was none other than Ken Ichijouji, his head bent as if in thought, the dark hair I have dreamed of brushing back hiding his face. Not wanting to attract the boy's attention, I stayed silent. Ken continued on the path as if he heard my wishes. I sighed quietly. As if he heard my sigh, his head turned and he stared at me, violet eyes betraying no expression. I almost turned and ran, but I for some reason I just waited.

Ken glanced away, noticing the soccer ball. I really was ready to run, knowing if I stayed he was surely going to comment on my soccer skills, or the lack of them. He surprised me by leaning down and picking the ball up with one hand, the other carrying his laptop. Rising back up, his gray school uniform fell back into its place, without a wrinkle. I envied Ken for his perfection. Yet I loved him for it. Loved his body, his hair, his eyes…everything about him. Gulping and thanking God he couldn't read my thoughts, I banished them, praying they didn't show in my eyes. 

He walked over to me and handed the ball over without saying anything. I stared down at it then at Ken, and cleared my throat, "Hey, thanks." I smiled, not knowing what to say.

Ken smiled back at me, smiling wider at my astonished expression. Miracles never stopped. I believed it now. At a lose for what to say, I asked, "So what are you doing out? Enjoying the flowers? Watching me make a fool out of myself?"

As hoped, he smiled even more at the last, "No, just thinking…I've been doing that a lot lately."

I felt him slip into his thoughts. "So whatcha thinking about?" I asked curiously. _What do geniuses think?_ I wondered.

Looking at me with those unreadable eyes, he whispered, "You."

I almost fell over backwards. "Me?!" I exclaimed. Sure I had imagined him saying that to me, but I never thought it would happen! The soccer ball had dropped from my hand, but I didn't pay any attention to it. It's not everyday a genius says he is thinking of you.

He nodded, his stare never wavering, "Yes." He didn't offer anything else, but I thought I saw something pass through his eyes. I looked closer, but he had already risen his defenses again.

I licked dry lips, noticing he watched closely, "I'm honored really, but why me?"

Taking his eyes off my lips with obvious reluctance, he stated in the same quiet voice, "Because I love you."

I felt my eyes widen in shock, this certainly was a day for them. I wondered how much a heart could take before stopping. I licked my lips again, a part of me saying I did it so he would stare at my lips again. Sure enough he did, this time reaching out with a slightly unsteady hand. His touch was like that of a butterfly's wings, soft and hesitant. I closed my eyes against the feelings his touch evoked in me. "Ken," I whispered against those fingers.

Suddenly his lips were on mine, velvet sweetness exploring my mouth. At first I stiffened, but as he made to withdraw I cupped his pale cheek, returning the kiss with a force of my own. It lasted for what seemed eternity, and I would have gladly remained like that for the rest of my life. Unfortunately the need for air came, forcing us to part. Reluctantly lifting my lips from his, I found violet eyes staring at me. And in their depths was sadness. 

"What's the matter," I asked softly.

Ken reached up and brushed a long finger across my cheek. I turned my head to kiss it gently, never taking my eyes from his. As if burned, he dropped his hand quickly, then turned and began to walk away. Before he could take more than a few steps I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me, "Where are you going?"

The other boy looked at me sadly then said in that same quiet voice, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I apologize, and promise it won't happen again. I don't know what came over me." He bowed to me and turned to go again, as if that settled it. I just tightened my grip and turned him to face me again. 

When I was sure I had his attention, I asked with a touch of anger in my voice, "So, after the best kiss I've ever had you are just going to walk away and say it never happened? After you told me you love me, you are just going to leave? Forget this had happened?"

"It's best that way."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I don't deserve love." 

I stared at Ken, and he met my gaze with steady eyes, "What makes you think that?" Then suddenly I knew. "Because of you being the Digimon Kaizer?" His short nod confirmed it. I sighed, "You might have done some bad stuff then, but this is now. You've returned to the good side, and generally forgiven by most. It seems only you still have yet to forgive yourself."

He bowed his head, his dark hair hiding his face, "But how do I forgive myself knowing how much pain I caused?"

I slipped a comforting arm around his shoulders; "It's in the past. Just move on with your life, but remember what you have learned."

Ken turned his head to stare at me, a small smile gracing his lips, "And I was suppose to be the genius."

I realized what I had said, and shook my head, "Did I really say that? Woah…it must have been a once in a life time thing."

A soft laugh brought my attention back to Ken, "Did you just laugh?" I asked incredulously. His eyes widened, "I did, didn't I?" I grinned at him, "I made you laugh!"

Abruptly his smile vanished, "I thank you for your comfort, but I really must go."

I watched his retreating form, shoulders bent and his hands in his pockets. As if no one cared for him. _Tell him you love him too. _I sighed; when the voice in your head said something, you just had to obey it. _Not that I mind…_Knowing my heart wouldn't allow any other, I followed Ken. I followed my heart.

I caught up to him as he reached the path, the shadows created by the willowy trees giving him a mysterious look. I swallowed before asking, "Did it ever occur to you that I might share the same feelings as you?"

Ken stopped in mid step. I had to strain to hear his words, they were spoken so low. "Only in my sweetest dreams."

"And if I told you that I did?"

He slowly turned, disbelief in his beautiful eyes, "Then I would have to doubt your sanity."

I felt myself smile, "Well, rather I'm sane or not, I love you. Nothing you can say or do will change that. So are you going to stand there looking like a fool, or are you going to come over here and kiss me again?"

An answering smile blossomed across his mouth, his eyes showing the joy he felt inside clearly. Crossing the small space between us in a few moments and standing in front of me, he lifted a hand to my check as I had done earlier, then leaned over and captured my lips. There was no hesitation now; it was as if my words gave him the confidence he had been lacking before. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I parted them, allowing him the entrance he wanted. He traced my teeth, then drew my tongue into his mouth. Hesitantly I copied what Ken had done, exploring his mouth as he had mine. He groaned, a hand coming up to tangle in my hair, the other sliding around to bring my body closer to his. It was my turn to moan, wrapping my arms around my beloved, feeling his love surround me. I broke the kiss gently, letting our lips rest together for a minute before looking into Ken's face.

"I love you, Ken Ichijouji."

"I love you, Daisuke Motomiya. Thank you for giving me my heart back."

The two shared another kiss, happy with their love for each other. Both did not see the blue digimon that stared at them puzzled. Veemon shrugged and picked up the soccer ball, still thinking about becoming a soccer player. 


End file.
